Professional contractors have concocted numerous locking systems; however intruders have consistently and successfully overcome all of these systems. For example, the security of a conventional keyed lock and deadbolt is compromised by a forceful prying in the small space between the hinged door and door jamb. Additionally, as reported by the FBI; “84% of the break-ins are due to door jamb failure”. Every lock on the market is only as strong as the door jamb that secures it. With the present invention, the hinged door and door jamb are sandwiched between two armor structural plates that makes it impregnable with conventional hand tools.
More importantly, the present invention prevents these break-ins by the installation of two armored plates, which are secured around the hinged door and the door jamb at the latch mechanism. The exterior part of the armored structural plate completely covers the small space between the hinged door and the door jamb, which is where the latch mechanism is located. This prevents the insertion of a crowbar or other device to force open the hinged door. Another problem with the current keyed lock is that a strong force against the door knob itself will result in failure of the door knob and lock. Door knobs are not designed for forceful trauma. Whereas, the present invention is a flat armor structural plate with no protrusions for any outside forces to be applied.